Load reduced dual inline memory modules (LRDIMMs) may be a type of double date rate (DDR) memory. LRDIMMs may buffer a memory address bus and a data bus to the memory controller by adding a full memory buffer chip to the DIMM.
Unlike Fully Buffered DIMMs (FBDIMMs), LRDIMMs may deliver data to the memory controller in parallel rather than using a high-speed serial connection. Manufacturers, vendors and/or suppliers are challenged to provide users with products that incorporate LRDIMMs.